coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9555 (7th September 2018)
Plot Now carrying a walking stick, Jim explains to a stunned Liz and Steve that he's been released from prison. He's incredulous to learn that Steve is marrying Tracy. Steve tells Jim he's no one to him. Simon tells Carla about Toyah borrowing clothes from Peter. Peter returns with the key to Steve's handcuffs and is livid at the sight of Jim, remembering what he put him through when he was on remand. He goes for Jim and has to be restrained by Ali and Kirk. Steve walks out of his own stag do when Liz agrees to let Jim say his peace. Billy believes he's helping Josh find redemption. Bethany is disgusted when he says he'd do the same thing if it was Nathan. She leaves with the intention of telling David everything. Audrey and Lewis arrive for dinner, catching Gail unaware. Gail refuses to eat with them and leaves in protest. Sally convinces Paula to let her pass her number onto Kevin. Liz tells Jim that Steve is divorced from Michelle and that he has a new grandson. He's keen to speak to Steve himself and Liz agrees to try and talk him round. Paula tells Sophie that she plans to go out with Kevin once then say she didn't enjoy it in order to appease Sally. Bethany is hostile to Lewis when she's introduced to him. Carla thinks Peter is getting interested in Toyah again and decides to nudge them together so that she won't be tempted herself. Roy and Brian don't find anything of interest in the papers. Tyrone starts to think that his real mother abandoned him. Bethany decides not to spill the beans about Josh when Shona tells her how good David has been recently. She demands Billy stay away from Josh. Jim tells Peter he's sorry for what he did to him. Peter is unforgiving. Setting off from the Rovers, Jim gets into a car with a young woman. Cast Regular cast *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Paula Martin - Stirling Gallacher *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Moira Pollock - Louiza Patikas *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Ali Neeson - James Burrows *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Carla Connor - Alison King *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Lewis Archer - Nigel Havers *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Lily Platt - Brooke Malonie *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh Guest cast *Josh Tucker - Ryan Clayton *Hannah Gilmore - Hannah Ellis Ryan Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, kitchen and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *Viaduct Bistro *Rosamund Street *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Corridor and Josh's room Notes *Last appearance of Lily Platt until 17th December 2018. *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Telling Jim he wants nothing to do with him, Steve storms out of the pub; Billy explains to Bethany how he feels responsible for Josh's injuries and reckons he can help him repent; and Gail is furious to discover that David has invited Audrey and Lewis for dinner. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,750,000 viewers (9th place). Category:2018 episodes